Sick Day
by Selena Shepard
Summary: Inquisitor Katrina Trevelyan isn't feeling at her best. After trying (and failing) to hide her illness, Josephine takes it upon herself to make her lover feel better. Fem!Quisitor Trevelyan/Josephine. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another DAI fic. I seriously need to calm down. I was a bit sick these past days and was playing a bit of DAI when this idea popped into my head. It has been nagging me since then and I finally got the time to put it down on paper. In short, Josephine helps the Inquisitor get better, much to the latter's begging not to. There is a bit of fluff, a bit of back story, and lotsa coughs and sneezes.

This will probably be a two-parter, maybe three-parter but not likely. At any rate, hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Katrina tumbled out of her bed as the room spun. Her legs felt wobbly and suddenly gave in, body falling to the cold, stone floor. She wanted to stay there forever. Or at least until the room would stop spinning. Why was it spinning? Was it supposed to be doing that?

After a while on her knees, she stood, her legs feeling slightly stronger, her head no longer spinning as much. Feeling slightly better, she changed into her casual outfit and fixed her brown, shoulder-length hair. Taking a quick peek at her mirror, she saw an alarming sight. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was slightly red, as were her cheeks. Suddenly, she sneezed once, twice, thrice.

That was not good. She had planned to head out to Emprise du Lion today. Having a cold and traveling through a mountain to get there wasn't the best of combinations. Even worse, if Josephine saw her like this, she would begin to worry herself over her; she could be so persistent sometimes.

"What do I do now?" The Inquisitor asked out loud. Looking around her drawers, she found a small box containing colorful powders, makeup usually worn by Orlesians. She was not used to the stuff, but she had no other choice. She began to apply the powdery makeup below her eyes using a color that kind of matched the shade of her skin. She did the same to her nose and cheeks, and when she was satisfied, put her belongings away and made her way to the War Room.

* * *

"Ah, love. You finally awaken." Josephine greeted as Katrina Trevelyan walked in. "I was hoping we could discuss-" Josephine stops abruptly.

"Yes? What is it?" Katrina inquired, a small cough escaping her.

"Why are you wearing makeup?" The Antiva asked, her accent made deeper by her curiosity.

"What? I'm not wear-"

"I've dealt with enough Orlesian nobles to recognize their frivolous powders and paints." Josephine interrupted. "Why are you wearing makeup?"

_Shit. If I tell her, she will fawn over me like a child. _

Katrina decided to go the flirty way. "Can't a girl look nice for her lovely lady?"

The Inquisition's ambassador raised an eyebrow, looking intently at her lover. Katrina swore she would break right then and there and tell her everything if Josephine kept looking at her like that. She resisted the increasing urge to cough, forcefully swallowing it all down. She would not let Josephine know she was ill; she would stay strong.

"Very well." Josephine said at last. "You do look quite nice with it. Your skin takes on a different shade. It is a lovely color."

The Inquisitor let out a breath she was holding slowly and quietly. She passed the test. There was nothing to worry about other than the extremely huge urge to sneeze and cough. _I can handle it. _

"Thank you. Now, there was something you wanted to discuss?"

"It will be better if we discuss it with the others at the war table. Let us be on our way; Leliana and Cullen are already there."

* * *

"You aren't really suggesting that!"

"And why not? Although Celene has kept the peace, a new leader could do better."

"And who would take her place? No, it is better if-"

Cullen stopped his arguing with Leliana as the Inquisitor and Ambassador entered the room.

"What's all this about now?" Katrina asked, her throat hurting as she elevated her voice.

"I made a suggestion regarding what we should do at Winter Palace." The spymaster answered. "Cullen here did not agree."

"And with reason." The commander argued. "While I dislike Orlesian politics- this Game -I don't agree that we should kill Empress Celene."

Katrina's eyes widened. "You want us to kill Celene?!"

"I didn't suggest killing her. Merely setting aside a plan should we fail. One where there is still someone at the head of the Orlesian empire."

"That is insane!" Josephine began. "We must do everything possible to save the Empress. She is the only one who can stop Corypheus and the civil war."

Katrina placed her hands on the war table, leaning heavily. A headache was brewing, and she felt like hurling last night's dinner. Her advisor's arguments seemed distant as the room began feeling increasingly hot. Too hot. The room began to slowly spin, making her even more sick. She could no longer resist the urge to cough, she needed to.

A raspy cough exited her suddenly dry mouth. A drop of sweat began rolling from her forehead to her nose, down to her neck. I should've worn something lighter, she thought. Her legs were once again weak, her eyes watery, her nose stuffy. _Shit. I am not going to make it out of this one._

"If we let Celene die, the whole- Trevelyan, are you alright?"

Cullen's voice coaxed her out of her dizzy state somewhat and looked up to her advisors. "I'm fine. You were saying?"

Josephine moved to her side, reaching for her lover's forehead. She gasped. "Maker! You're burning up!"

Katrina grinned weakly. "Why wouldn't I? You're so close to me."

That earned a light smack on the shoulder. "We will argue about this later." She said to the others. "For now, I will take her to her chambers."

"What? Why? I'm fine." The Inquisitor argued.

"You have a fever. You will not be leaving this hold's wall until I see that you are perfectly fine and fit."

"Cullen! Leliana! Do something! Convince her I'm fine!" Katrina begged.

"I'm sorry, but I agree with Lady Montilyet. You cannot go anywhere in your state. I suggest you rest, Herald."

Katrina looked desperately at Leliana, seeking help. All she got, however, was a small laughter. "I am sure Josie will take good care of you, Inquisitor. We will discuss this at another time."

Josephine began dragging- quite literally -Katrina out of the room.

"Traitors!" Trevelyan yelled as she passed the door's threshold. "Both of you!"

"That's quite enough from you." Josephine said. "Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

Katrina made a disgusted and annoyed sound. "Like they cared."

At this, Josephine stopped dragging the coughing Inquisitor. "Well, I care. So now, we're going to your chambers so you can rest and get better." Before Katrina could reply, Josephine called out to one of the servants. "Please, if you could bring some hot soup up to Lady Trevelyan's chamber. And call up a healer."

"At once, my lady." The servant replied. She made a hasty retreat to the kitchens.

"Now, let us get you in bed."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This turned out to be much fluffier than I intended. My muse slapped me into submission, what could I have done? She's just a hopeless romantic. And a very violent being. At any rate, here is the second and final bit of this little more excursion. Please, do enjoy.

* * *

"Josephine, I'm fine. I can- achoo!"

The Inquisitor was currently being forced to lay down on her bed by a very determined Josephine. Somehow, the Ambassador was able to manage it.

"Maker, you're persistent!" Josephine exclaimed as she walked over to some drawers. "How many times must I say you are not fine and need rest?" She loved Katrina to death, but sometimes she could be even more stubborn than her horse.

"Of course I'm persistent!" Katrina replied, her voice sounding different as her nose stuffed and her throat ached. "How else would I had convinced my lovely lady to be with me?"

Josephine shook her head as she walked back to the bed, some clothes in hand, a small smile playing on her lips. "Flatter all you want, Katrina. You won't get rid of me. Nor will you go anywhere."

"But how-" a gentle knock on the door interrupted the Inquisitor. Josephine beckoned whoever knocked to come in. A servant carrying a steaming bowl of soup entered, placed it on the small table next to the bed, and left without a word. Most servants were like that; they knew the Herald's power but did not understand it. That frightened them somewhat.

"Enough bickering." Josephine commanded. "Now sit up so I can remove your shirt."

"Whoa, there! I don't take off my shirt without dinner first." It seemed Katrina could never be stopped from her shameless flirting, fever or no. How does she even have the strength to do so, Josephine thought to herself. There would be no way to shutting her lovely Inquisitor up than by force. _A small sacrifice_.

Josephine moved close to Katrina and, without a word, brought her lips to the Herald's. They were hot, but from the fever or something else, Josephine could not tell. As lips parted to make way for her tongue, something in the back of Josephine's mind spoke. _If I get sick because of her, she will pay_.

Almost too soon, the kiss ended, leaving Katrina flushed and panting. "Forget dinner. I'll take that any day." The Inquisitor breathed.

"Now will you let me help you change into your sleeping gown?" Josephine asked, almost impatiently._ This is taking far too long._ The Inquisitor nodded her consent. With that, Josephine began undoing the trail of buttons from Katrina's usual outfit.

The Inquisition's ambassador tried not to focus on the smooth, muscled skin being exposed to her. She tried not to focus on the tint of skin, a pale so light you'd think she were some otherworldly creature. She tried not to focus on the strong thighs being exhibited to her wandering eyes as Katrina's pants slipped off long, strong, muscled legs. Josephine tried really, really hard not to pounce on her lover as she laid half naked on the bed.

A knock on the door.

"May I come in?" A voice came from the other side of the door. _Maker, thank you!_

" A moment, please." Josephine replied. She quickly dressed the Herald in her gown, ignoring her body somewhat. She then rushed to the door and guided Solas in.

"I apologize for taking too long." Solas said as he entered. "I was fetching some potions."

I'm glad you came in when you did, Josephine thought. "Do not worry about it." She replied instead. "Do you need help?" _Maker knows how difficult it is to deal with this woman._

"I would appreciate the help, yes."

After getting some water, placing a moist cloth on the Inquisitor's scorching forehead, feeding her some of the soup, and giving her a "Void-tasting" potion, Solas leaves the two women in the room.

Katrina's eyes were hooded, her fever had kicked in with a vice since Solas arrived. Slowly, sleep consumed her. Josephine could not help staring at her lover's calm face. How smooth her brows were when they weren't scrunched up in concentration looking down at the war table as she figured out troop movements. How her face looked calm and serene compared to when she argued with Cullen or Leliana about some quest. How her body relaxed, unlike when she returned from an assignment, stiff and exhausted.

Josephine sat at the edge of the bed, careful not to wake up the Herald. They have been together for a while now, sealing the deal when Katrina risked her life dueling Josephine's betrothed. It had frightened her to no end when Leliana told her, after much yelling and convincing. When Katrina had confessed she loved her, when her lips met hers in a passionate kiss that makes her melt at the mere memory, she felt free. She felt like there was nothing wrong in the world. Simply because she had Katrina Trevelyan at her side. Forever.

* * *

The sweet smell of honey and lavender stirred her to wake. It was a unique smell that she cherished, one that could be associated with only one person: Josephine. Her eyes opened, and the sight that met her was beyond endearing. A very sleeping Josephine was curled on her side, seeking the warmth of Katrina's body. An arm was wrapped almost possessively around the Inquisitor's waist, making escape impossible without waking the sleeping ambassador.

Katrina watched as her lover's chest slowly rose and fell, a sound expression on her face. How peaceful she seemed compared to when she is busy dealing with nobles, documents, and Maker-knows-what else she deals with. If there were a way to capture this moment forever, Katrina would. And so, she engraved it into her very memory.

A stray strand of hair fell over Josephine's face, partially obscuring her left eye. Slowly, the Inquisitor moved it out of the way, placing it behind the ambassador's ear. Josephine stirred, eyes opening slowly.

"I would say good morning," Katrina began, "but under the circumstances..."

She pointed at the windows. Nothing could be seen other than the dim moonlight. At that, Josephine bolted from the bed. "Inquisitor, I am terribly sorry. I shouldn't have overslept here. I was just keeping an eye on you and I must have-"

Katrina chuckled lightly, making Josephine's rambling come to a stop. "Slow down, Josie. You were fine. It seems your presence cured me of my illness. I feel much better."

Josephine placed a hand on Katrina's forehead. "It seems you are right. You don't seem to have a fever anymore. I will get Solas to see if you are truly well."

Katrina quickly grasped Josephine's wrist, stopping her. "Wait." She said. "Stay here, with me. Solas is probably asleep already. Come back to bed."

Josephine seemed to hesitate, and for a moment, Katrina thought she would leave. Katrina was sure Josephine would leave. Until her lover began moving towards the bed again and laid at her side.

"Very well." Josephine said, curling closer to the Inquisition's leader. "I will stay."

Curled up as close to each other as humanly possible, both women fell asleep once more.


End file.
